From the Shadows
by Chiisarin
Summary: Leila's back....as a morph, and is sent to kill Hector. What happens when she meets Matthew?
1. From the Shadows

Okay....this fic is reeeeally odd. AH well. Please R & R!!!

* * *

Nergal sat in a chair, panting. It was hard work making a morph. Yet, when he looked at his work, he felt like laughing. It was the perfect plan, practically flawless, for on the floor, lay a women. This woman was already dead, but her essence was all that was needed to make a morph. She would have the same personality, but no memories of her former friends in Hector's band. She would be a perfect spy. 

Little did Nergal know, for she was a former spy and assasin. She had perfect skills, almost like Jaffar, the Angel of Death. And her name was Leila, now a morph, coming from the shadows.

* * *

She felt cold, and strange, almost lifeless. She was in the dark, all alone, not a single memory to warm her. She was ice, all cold and hard. 

"Leila, Leila, wake up. You have got a job to do." The voice was cold and hard, yet soft an evil way.

Leila. The sound of that name warmed her. Was that her name? Probably. It seemed familiar, and echoed through her head. She was able to hear a voice saying her name. It was a different and unfamiliar voice, yet, it was familiar at the same time. She felt love in that voice. What was that voice?

Leila opened her eyes. She stared into cold dark grey ones. She felt anger rising up in her. Her hands started to reach towad her belt on instinct, even though she didn't know why.

"Leila, why get mad? You don't even know me." The man said. His face wasn't smiling but his eyes were sparkling.

Leila forced herself to calm down. This man knew her. Even if she didn't like him, he was still a link to her past. She had to follow his directions.

"I know you want me to do something. What is it?"Leila asked, pretending to sheath her knives, but just hiding them in her sleeves in a position so they were easy to take out.

Now, the man smiled. The grin on his face made Leila shudder.

"Now you are starting to get it. What I want you to do is go south of this place. You should find a camp. Then, look for some person named Hector and kill him quietly, so no one knows what happened until it's too late. In exchange, I will tell you something about your past. Deal?"

"Deal." Leila said reluctanctly.

That man had better follow his side of the deal, or I'll know why.

* * *

How d'ya like it?? Sorry if there was any typos and LET ME KNOW what you think about this fanfic!!! OR in other words, PLEASE REVIEW!! 

Also, sorry that this is short. ;;;


	2. Spotted

YAY!! A FAST UPDATE!!! I tried to make it long but that is kinda hard.....

To respect the people who took the time to review, I shall answer them!

_Bomber the Scoto Fox_

_Of course it wasn't a good chapter! Whenever I write fanfics, the first chapter is ALWAYS bad. I did try to make this one longer and more descriptive......but I made it more lame...._

_elven-girl10_

_Really??! Thanks! Since I'm new at writing fanfics, a compliment means a lot to me._

_The Winged Wolf_

_Its too bad that the game couldn't make Leila come back to life. IT"S NOT FAIR!! NINIAN CAME BACK TO LIFE THAT GIRLY IDIOT!! starts ranting_

_katelynn_

_Leila is my favorite character too. Its just too bad you couldn't get her.....Imagine the Matthew and Leila supports. They would be so KYUTE!_

_Firelien_

_The man is hinted in this chapter, but I can tell you its not Ephidel, since he has creepy yellow eyes. Sorry about the first chapter. I'm never good at intros._

_aviatrix8_

_Of course I plan on continuing it!! It would be a pity not to!_

Okay!! Here is the next chapter!!

* * *

Matthew stared at the open sky. He sighed. Leila was on his mind. If he hadn't been so scared of change, she would have been alive. Matthew banged his fist on the ground. If only he had proposed earlier. If only he had asked, things would have been different. She might not have gotten a job that she knew was a bit too hard for her. She might not have been a spy at all. Matthew sighed again. He was thinking too much. He had to get on with life, yet he couldn't. He still didn't want to hold on to the fact that Leila was dead, gone forever. 

Matthew jumped up. If he didn't get back to camp soon, they might leave without him. Right as he looked at the forest he had to travel through, he saw Leila. At first he thought he was hallucinating, yet he could still see her, no matter how many times he blinked. The leaves under her running feet were getting crushed, and animals were running away, as if she was real.

"Leila....?"

Leila ran through the forest silently. When she was near the brook, she almost stopped to look at the sky but she heard someone calling her name and ran away. Leila thought at first it was the creepy man. For some reason, ever since she met him, she felt his eyes watching her, even the one hidden by the turban.

Finally, Leila reached the end of the forest. She heard a man dying. When she peeked through the trees, she saw that there was a Sacaen man dying. He was using his last breath to tell a red haired man, a teal haired Sacaen woman, and a big guy with blue hair something. It sounded like directions to get somewhere.

Bingo! Found Hector's camp. Now she had to find out who Hector was. For some reason, every time she looked at the blue haired man in big armour, she knew he was Hector. It was like instinct. Was he a link to her past too?

Leila formed a plan. She decided that she was going to pretend to want to join the group, then spy around. If Hector was really a link to her past, she might be able to find something useful. He definatey looked more trustworthy than the turban guy, even though she knew looks can be decieving.

Hector called out to the group, " Let's camp here for tonight! Eliwood and Lyn, I want you to stay guard."

The teal haired Sacaen woman came up and said, " Can someone else stay guard? I'm.....not feeling well."

Hector understood how Lyn felt and said to a brown haired thief, "Can you stay guard? I know you're not too good either but you're the only one who's not tired out."

The man nodded his head. When Leila saw him, her heart started to beat really fast. She felt warm and loving when she looked at him. Her pale white cheeks even became red. Did she know this guy? Leila got scared at what was happening and ran away. When she ran away, the leaves she crushed made a sound.

Hector yelled to the thief, " Someone was spying on us! Go after 'em!"

The man followed Leila's tracks. Leila didn't really care if she made a lot of noises. She just wanted to get away as fast as possible. However, her stamina wasn't too good and she slowed down. As soon as she got by the brook, she collapsed on the ground. Leila was suddenly in a world of darkness and coldness, and blacked out.

* * *

Well, this chapter looks bigger, but the review responses take up about half. T-T Also, my grammar wasn't too good.......PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAY!! (I MUST get at least one review or I won't continue it.) 


	3. Caught

Another quick update!! I'm goind really well with this fic!  
Also, for no particular reason, I included a bonus story about the locket that was mentioned in the last chapter.Man, this chpater was hard. I can't write in Hector's point of view well ::cry::  
Ah well.

* * *

Matthew gasped as he saw who was lying on the ground. It was Leila, his dear beloved Leila. She was still like the Leila he remembered, except she didn't have the locket that Matthew gave her. In the moonlight, he didn't notice how pale her skin was.

"Leila, is that really you?"

The woman on the ground stirred. Her eyes slowly opened. They were still the fiery red eyes that Matthew remembered. As she saw Matthew, her eyes widened.

"Matthew.....?"

"Leila, I thought you were dead....What happened?" Matthew asked. He wondered if this was a dream. She seemed real enough, though something was missing.

The red haired girl jumped up.

"How, how, how do I know you?!?" Leila stammered. Her face was confused. "I don't get this!!" Leila ran away, leaving Matthew behind.

And now, I lost her again. Matthew felt helpless as he walked back into camp.

"What happened Matthew?" Hector asked. "Who was spying on us?"

Matthew just said, "Was is real? Was she really there?" and ingnored Hector completely. Even as he went to sleep, those same questions circled through his head.

Leila sat in a hole inside of a tree. For once, she felt safe and secure. Yet she couldn't get her mind off Matthew. She must have been close to him in some way. She even knew his name.

As Leila went to sleep, she realized who was calling her name when she first woke up. The person who she kept on hearing inside of her head. It was that thief, Matthew.

Tommarow, I'll go see if I can join the camp. Then maybe I will get more clues.

Leila woke up early the next morning and set out for the Lycia army. She put on her hood to cover her face, so she wouldn't be reconized. Then, as she neared the camp, her beat began to beat a little bit faster, since she was afraid of running into Matthew.

I've better just keep an eye out then. Just look for Hector and join the army. I'll figure everything out after that.

She found Hector easily. Just follow the big loud booming voice, and there he is. He was asking Eliwood, the other guard from the other night, if he had seen anything. When Eliwood said he saw nothing, Hector just disappeared into his tent. Before going to talk to Hector, Leila made sure the coase was clear and no one was there. Then she went into Hector's tent.

Hector had just went into his tent. Who could've gotten so close to the camp without Nils sensing anything? Whenever some spy from Nergal tried to come to the camp, Nils would always sense the person coming. Why didn't Nils sense this person coming?

As Hector went into the past, something about the spy was familiar. For some reason, Hector knew that this person was a girl. It was just so familiar.

"ARHGG!! Hector yelled at himself. "This isn't making any sense!!"

"Um, are you Lord Hector of Ostia?" A person in a hood and cloak entered the room, so his or her features where unseen. "I would like to join your army."

The voice was a female, a familiar one. Could it be they spy from last night? Yet why would the spy come now? Any spy, even Negal's dumb ones would know not to come back soon or in such an obvious way. Still, Hector went on his guard.

"So what if I am? How am I supposed to know that you're not some assasin sent to kill us all?" Hector said, his face stone.

"You don't." The voice under the hood said. "How do you know you can trust me? What if I betray you? That is your choice to make." The voice was smooth, and the offer was tempting.

"First take off your hood. I need a look at your face." Hector demanded.

"What?!?!? But...I can't." The voice had suddenly become a scared female, as if running away from something.

This might be an act, Hector told himself. Still, even the best actors can't make the right atmoshpere unless they're actually feeling the emotion.

Hector was not sure what to do. His soft side was pitying the poor girl, wanting to allow her to join. His fighting side said no, for this might all be an act. Finally, he made a decision.

"Unless I can see who you are, I can't allow you to join." Hector said.

"Oh....nevermind." The voice said, as if all hope of doing something was gone. As the figure walked out the tent, Matthew walked in, bumping right into her. Her hood fell off.

"Oh sorry!" Matther said, embarrased. "Didn't see..." Matthew stopped in the middle of his sentence. Hector and Matthew gaped at who it was.

"So, I wasn't dreaming." Matthew said softly.

It was Leila, her face pale white, eyes wide with terror.

* * *

Bonus_ This taked place somewhere after Matthew and Leila first met_

_Matthew stared into the wall. No matter how many times he tried to think of something else, she popped up in his mind. Leila. The name sounded nice, like a flower. Luckily for Matthew, she was to be his new parter with his jobs at Castle Ostia, ever since his old partner retired._

_A knock was heard on the door._

"_Come in."_

_Leila, beautiful as ever, entered. _

"_You know, this is your room too. You don't have to knock."Matthew said. _

"_But, I want to be proper." Leila protested._

_Matthew sighed. "Whatever, its your choice."_

"_Oh yeah! We have another job." Leila said, trying to change the subject. "Lord Uther said that this job was going to be hard."_

"_Like that brightens up my day." Matthew said grumbling. Leila laughed. Matthew just pretended to grumble again, but really, he was kind of excited. He would be going with Leila. "What is it this time?"_

"_Well, a child got lost in the woods. We have to go find it." Leila said. "I just hope it survived..."_

"_Don't worry," Matthew said, trying to cheer Leila up. "Everything will be fine."_

"_I sure hope so." Leila said, a worried look on her face. Matthew turned away, hiding his blush. Even worried, she was still so beautiful._

_One Hour Later......_

"_Augh! Not another mosquito bite!" Leila cried out. "How come you are not getting anything?"_

"_Well, I have more experience so I learned to be prepared and brought a charm to repell bugs." Matthew said, trying not to sound like he was bragging yet still be impressive._

_Leila blushed. "Yeah, I was always forgetful when I was young and I still am."_

_Matthew turned around, looking through the thick tress for any signs of human life. He then heard a someone cry out. _

_Matthew turned around, to see if anything happened to her. Leila shook her head._

"_Not me." Leila said. Then she brightened up. "What if it the lost child?" Leila ran ahead, but since the trees were so plentiful she soon disappeared. Matthew tried to follow her but found himself lost. Soon, he heard Leila's voice cry for Matthew._

"_Leila!" Matthew yelled. He soon cam eto a clearing, and found some bandits surrounding Leila. She was doing pretty well in fighting them but she was outnumbered. Matthew started to help her too. Soon, all of the bandits were dead. Matthew turned to Leila._

"_What happened?"_

_Leila had an expression of anger on her face._

"_It was a trick. The bandits spread a rumor that there was a lost child to lure people out here to look for it and to rob them. How low can people stoop?" Leila said angrily._

"_Hey, at least we're alive and now we know that there never was a child." Matthew said, trying to brighten up the atmosphere. _

_Leila smiled a pure smile. Matthew turned his head away, so Leila wouldn't see his blush._

"_Yeah, you're right."_

_The next day_

_Leila came into the room, this time without knocking. _

"_Another job." She said. "This one won't be so hard at least."_

"_Yeah, that's true." Matthew said. Then his face brightened. Out of his pocket, he took out a necklace. It was a beautifully carved locket made out of silver, and on it was a design of ivy made into a pattern. When Leila opened it, a small burst of fire came out._

"_What was that for?" She cried._

"_It's to help you remember to be prepared. It's what my old teacher did to me, except he got a charm so Elfire would come out instead."_

_Leila smiled blushed and smiled as she put it on. "So now you're my teacher huh? Well, teacher, how does it look."_

_This time, Matthew didn't look away as he blushed. _

"_Beautiful."_

Okay, maybe the bonus story had no theme, but now you know about the locket!! Also, this chapter was longer!!! Anyone who calls this chapter short will D-I-E!

Also, thank you for those who reviewed. I respond later...........cause I'm lazy for the moment.


	4. Together Again

Okay! I'm not sure if I should make this the conlcusion or not.....if I do, it will be a happy and fluffy romance story, but it will leave some knots untied......If I continue this story for one more chapter, I can either make this story angsty or romancy. SOOOO, you better review and say which would be best, okay? Now, for the either the conclusion or the fourth chapter!

* * *

Leila mentally hit herself. 

No! Should have been more careful! Leila wished she could disappear. Her act had been perfect, until now.

Hector was about to ask her something but then, Lyn came in.

"Hector, I need..." Lyn didn't complete her sentence when she saw Leila, trembling on the ground.

"Hector! What did you do now? You scared the poor girl!" Lyn said, starting to yell at Hector. Then to Leila she said, " Come here, let me help you."

Lyn took Leila's hand, helped her up, and brought her out of the tent. Leila breathed a sigh of relief to get out of the tension. Lyn guided her to another tent, most likely her own. On the way there, Leila heard leaves getting slightly crushed, so she had the feeling that Matthew was following, since Hector would have made a big noise.

Lyn lead Leila into the tent and made her sit down.

"Okay first of all, before I start asking questions, who are you?" Lyn asked.

Leila liked Lyn. Unlike Hector, she wasn't rough and hot headed. Leila didn't mind talking to Lyn, since she seemed nice and trustworthy. For some reason, since Lyn didn't know who she was, Leila was more comfortable.

At least she's not turning pale at the sight of me, Leila said to herself.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's Leila." Leila said, answering Lyn's question.

* * *

Lyn looked at the girl, Leila. She seemed familiar. 

Leila, where have I heard that before, Lyn said to herself, searching her memories. For some reason, the name Leila brought her back to the port of Dread Isle and Castle Caelin. Then she remebered that Leila was the girl who was a spying in the Black Fang. But wasn't Leila dead?

"Now what happened? Whatever you did, you sure gave Hector and Matthew quite a scare. They were pale white!"Lyn said with a warm smile, thinking about what could make Hector scared. He always had a cool head with any surprise.

Leila closed her eyes, looking as if she was trying to remember something. Then she opened her eyes."I don't know. I have amnesia so don't remember anything about my past. They must know me somehow."

Lyn felt bad for the poor girl. For all she knew, she might have been a criminal in Ostia. Yet, when Leila said that Hector and Matthew must have known her somehow, she kept on thinking about Matthew's girlfriend.

"Well, what's the first thing that happened that you remember?" Lyn asked, wanting to help Leila. " Do you remember anything?"

Leila shuddered. " I woke up in a room, a dark one, with candles surrounding me. A man told me that my name was Leila. Then in exchange for my past, he said I had to.......kill Hector."

Lyn immediately had a notion what happened, the pieces were starting to fit together. "Can you describe what the man looked like?"

Leila started to tremble and shudder again. "He was creepy, with a turban covering one eyes. The man had dark gray eyes, that were almost black, and he wore a large cloak."

Nergal! That fiend. He must of made a morph, who was an exact replica of Leila, Matthew's girlfriend. The only think was that he didn't expect Leila's memories to return to her. Lyn bristled with fury. Leila started to worry.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Lyn just smiled, "The man you met is Nergal." Lyn saw Leila get angry, just as she had. "I think I know what happened. Why don't you get some sleep? You look pretty tired."

Leila nodded as Lyn placed her in the sleeping bag on the floor. As soon as Lyn saw that Leila was asleep, she checked her wrist, to see if there was a pulse. There was none, which confirmed Lyn's suspicion. As soon as she went outside to tell Hector the story, she saw Matthew.

"I'm take it that you overheard?" Lyn said. Matthew nodded.

"Do you think that Leila is a morph?" He asked. "It seems possible even if its not that likely."

Lyn leaned against the tent as she explained the story. "Nergal made an exact replica of Leila, with appearance and personality with the essence Ephidel collected. The only thing he didn't expect was Leila's memories to start to come back. I checked her pulse. There was none at all."

Matthew was silent, looking grave. "Let me tell this to Hector. Seeing Leila gave him quite a shock."

* * *

Leila had an odd dream as she was sleeping. She was on a cloud, one part of the cloud black, the other white. They sky was raining in some parts, while in the other, it was bright and sunny. She was starding in front of a plain gold mirror, with a single locket hanging from the point on top. 

"Where....am I?" Leila said looking around. It seemed familiar, like everything else she had seen. A voice exactly like hers answered.

"In your and my soul."

Leila turned around toward the mirrow, where the voice had come from. She gasped, for she saw and exact copy of herself. The only thing different was that her eyes weren't so glassy as Leila's, and she was dressed in a big white robe, with white wings sprouting from the back.

"Who are you?" Leila asked. The girl smiled.

"In a way, you could say you and I are the same, except that you are from a different realm" she said, with a little sadness in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Leila asked, dazed and confused. She couldn't stop asking questions. This person was exactly like her.

"You'll understand soon. Just tell Matthew that I will always love him and will be watching him." The girl said, with a twinkle in her eyes now. She came out from the mirror and into Leila's body.

Leila fell backwards. She dropped off the clouds and fell down into endless eternity....

Leila sat up, in Lyn's sleeping bag, feeling an odd tingling feeling. In her hand, was the locket that she saw hanging on the mirror. However, she didn't open it, knowing what would happen. Then it hit her.

She had all her memories of her past and new feelings. Matthew. She remebered how much she had loved him, and how sad she felt when he left to help Hector. She remembered her talk with Matthew, when Matthew asked her to come meet his parents some time.

Just then, Matthew came in. He looked a bit odd, a mix of worry and excitement.

"How are you feeling Leila?" He asked, his tone as odd as his look, yet his voice was mixed with love.

Leila started crying.

"Oh Matthew," she said.

Then she hugged Matthew, her lips meeting his.

Leila drew away, saying, "Oh Matthew, how I've missed you so much!"

Matthew then noticed the locket in her hand and said, "Me too."

* * *

Okay! I stink at writing in Lyn's point of view too!!( Why is it that I can't write in a Lord's point of view?!?!?) Also, I feel so happy!! So many people reviewed!! 

YAY! This chapter was so romantic ( or lame, whatever type of person you are) ::cry::

So, should this be the ending or not? To vote, just click the button on the lower left corner of the screen that says SUBMIT REVIEW to submit your review! You'll be voting for either to have this chapter as a conclusion, or for this to be continued. If you want this to be continued, write if it should be ended as angst or romance!! So please vote to help a fanfic turn out great!

Also, I need help thinking of a title for this fanfic. "From the Shadows" is really lame. Also, I need to edit the story. Help by telling errors and suggestions!

Help out the poor lil' girl with her fanfic which she worked ever so hard on ( yeah, sure I did).

REVIEW OR DIE! (or get annoyed! Either way you choose will be fine)

Okay! I'M JOKING! (just so people know)

Thank you to elven-girl10 who reviewed all the chapters!!! T'anku!!!!


	5. YAY! Last Chapter! PARTY TIME!

AWESOME! It's the last chapter!! Actually, there's really two chapters in one!! SOOOOO, ENJOY!! ALSO!! There are spoilers in this to people who have not completed FE7!! Just so you know!!

* * *

Leila took a walk into the forest. She wanted to calm herself down after what happened. Softly, trying not to make any noise she walked down a path in the moonlight. 

"Ah, nightime can be so beautiful." Leila said cheerfully, looking at all the nightlife. An owl was crying for the dark while raccoons were foraging through the forest. Foxes could be seen sleeping inside logs with bugs crowding around them.

"Leila." A cold, mechanic voice was heard. Leila turned around. A woman with violet black hair and pale yellow eyes was standing near a tree. It was Limstella, Nergal's faithful servant.

"What do you want?" Leila asked, her voice hard, her eyes with a scary look in them. She shook with fury. After all, Limstella had killed so many people. Yet Leila knew that Limstella had powerful magic, and was almost undefeatable.

Limstella was not intimidated by Leila's glare.

"Lord Nergal asked you to complete a task. Did you do so?" The mechanic voice said.

Leila chose her words carefully. " No. Lord Hector was...protected by Lord Eliwood, so I killed him instead. Give me more time." Then you will die, Leila said to herself.

"No. You failed to complete your task. In the Black Fang, there is no second chances. Failure means death. Goodbye." Limstella said while charging up an attack of Elfire.

Leila was frozen and couldn't move. There was no point. She was going to die anyway.

"Matthew..." She said, closing her eyes, ready for death.

"Leila!" Matthew's voice came out from no where. Leila opened her eyes. Matthew stood in front of her, blood dripping from his body. He had blocked the attack to...save her? Leila's face was white with pain, the pain of seeing your love die.

Matthew collapsed. Limstella was about to attack again when she said, "Lord Nergal is calling me. You are lucky that Lord Nergal is merciful." Limstella left the two alone in the forest.

"Matthew! No! Please don't.....die. Please.." Leila said, tears coming from her eyes.

Matthew opened his eyes weakly. " Hey.....I'll be....fine." Matthew started to cough blood out. Leila squeezed his hand, which turned cold, telling Leila that he was dead.

"NO!" Leila yelled. Everything was lost. Her world was gone. Life was pointless.

* * *

"Matthew...." 

Matthew opened his eyes. He felt free and painless. Then he saw that he was see-through and was hovering over his body, with Leila crying.

"Holy crap! What happened?" he said. A girl giggled from behind him. He turned around, and saw Leila in a white robe with wings.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Leila's old spirit. I gave her my memories so you two would be happy." Leila answered, pointing to the other Leila. "She looks pretty sad, so you better go back."

"Hey wait! What' s going o-" Matthew's sentence was cut off. The Leila angel pushed Matthew's spirit back into his body.

Matthew woke up feeling a _lot_ of pain. He saw Leila with a smile of relief on her face.

"You're okay...." She said, " I was so worried."

Matthew smiled, and then winced with pain. Leila hurriedly took out an elixer. She helped Matthew drink it up. He felt a lot of the pain leaving him, even though he still felt a little.

" A little help here?" Matthew said, trying to get up. Leila laughed.

"So you need help from a woman to get up? How unmanly." Leila said, teasing him.

"Hey, at least I wasn't killed once because I was careless." Matthew said. Leila blushed.

"Oh shut up!" She said. They both laughed.

"Well, at least we have each other." Leila said.

"Yeah you're right." Matthew said, as Leila helped him walk back to camp.

* * *

Leila looked down at her new self. She smiled. 

_Aww! They look so cute! At least "I'm" happy again._

Leila spread her wings and was about to fly away when she a heard a voice, praying to her.

_Leila, may you rest in peace._

Leila smiled as she saw the brown haired thief walk away.

_Don't worry, I will._

* * *

Limstella reported to Nergal what happened. 

"Ah, so Leila has betrayed me." Nergal said. "No matter. She has already been punished, since one of her friends died in front of her. Now, it is time to get on with my master plan!"

* * *

Epilogue 

Two children ran up to their mother and father. The children were twin girls, one with short brown hair and fire red eyes, while the other had pinkish, reddish hair and cedar eyes. The brown haired girl was named Leile, and her sister was named Mattel.

"Mommy, will you tell us a bedtime story?" Mattel asked her mother. Her sister jumped up in agreement.

"I want to know what happened after Mommy came back to life!! Tell us! Tell us!" Leile said in excitement.

Leila looked at her husband lovingly.

"Matthew, why don't you tell the story?" she asked. Matthew was about to protest, since he was a bad story teller, when he saw Leila's fake smile and dangerous gleam in her eye. That meant, do it or else.

"Um, okay!" He said, trying to ignore Leila's expression. Leile jumped up and down in excitement, while Mattel smiled happily.

Matthew started to tell the story as best as he could.

"Nergal wanted to revive the Dragons. He almost did if not for Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector, and Lady Lyndis with the help of their friends."

"Oh come one!! I want a real story!" Leile complained.

So Matthew told the whole story in detail. Even though he stuttered a lot, his daughters were still satisfied and went to sleep immediately after Matthew and Leila tucked them into their beds.

"So your not the lying little thief you used to be, eh?" Leila said, teasing Matthew.

"That's what happens when you go into the service of Marquess Ostia." Matthew said, remebering all his experiences. " Good thing he gave me a lot of retirement money, so I didn't waste my time working all those hours."

"Everything worked out for the best, huh?" Leila said.

Matthew looked out at the moon, remembering how things used to be when he was young.

"Yes, it has."

* * *

Don't ask me about the "master plan" Nergal is stalking about. If you played FE7 and finished, you would know. 

It's the last chapter! YAY! balloons pop out of no where CELEBRATION TIME!! Refreshments and food pops out

Also, thank you everyone who reviewed! ::cry:: It helped me get through the hard times I had writing this fic ( if there was any) SO, everyone gets a cookie!

::Starts giving out cookies::

Also! I'm thinking about writing a fic on what happened after the "Last Battle" with the pairings!! Please help me decide by choosing a pairing that I should write about! VOTING STARTING.................NOW!


End file.
